


Yes Ma'am

by spacegayofficial



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, girl on top goodness, some obligatory lasso bondage, sub!Whiskey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial
Summary: A tough week ends, and you need to be in control for a while. Jack enthusiastically obliges.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Yes Ma'am

It was finally Friday, and you’d had a fairly tough week. Stressful, people not listening to you, a few missions gone wrong, and you needed to blow off steam. You knew exactly how you wanted to do it, and you had a feeling that he’d go right on ahead and let you, but it wasn’t something you’d tried with him before. If he said no, no big deal, you’d be perfectly fine either way. But, assuming he said yes…

You had on your favorite set of lingerie. The black lacy set, thigh highs and a garter belt, the whole meal deal. A little cliche? Maybe. But it certainly felt right. You put on your black silk robe to really seal the deal, then sat in the chair in your living room, patiently waiting for Whiskey to arrive at your apartment. A rush of excitement flooded you as you heard the door unlock.

“Hey, baby, it’s me,” he shouted. You heard him shuffle around in the entryway, taking off his shoes and jacket, and tried to keep a somewhat serious face as he walked into the living room. He stopped in his tracks the moment he saw you, then let out a low whistle. “Well hello, gorgeous. All this for me?” That smirk he wore so well spread across his face.

You smirked back. “On the contrary,” you responded. “For  _ me. _ ”

He raised an eyebrow, then came up to you, offering you a hand to help you up out of the chair. You took it, then wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. You pulled away briefly. “Do you have your lasso?”

“Do I have my lasso,” he repeated incredulously. “Does a bear shit in the woods?”

You laughed a little bit. “Go get it, cowboy, and give it to me,” you said, holding your hand out expectantly.

“Yes, ma’am,” he responded, smile still on his face. That is a phrase you could get used to. He pulled away from you to go back to the entryway to grab the rope in question. He returned and handed it over to you. “Please for the love of god, and my limbs, be careful with that thing.”

“I am nothing if not careful,” you said, tightening the loop at the end ever so slightly to make it a more manageable size for what you intended to do with it. “Now, why don’t you go to the bedroom and strip for me, hm?”

You didn’t miss the way his breath hitched slightly at your words, and you grinned. “Yes, ma’am,” he said, his voice lower than it was, and a little quieter. He walked back to the bedroom, and you followed close behind, loosening the tie keeping your robe in place, taking it off as you entered the room.

You sat on the edge of the bed as he worked on the buttons of his shirt, watching intently as more of his skin was exposed to you. You liked being able to experience this without having to put any of the work in yourself, honestly. Slowly, his soft muscles and tan skin were revealed, button by button, before he shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and started working on his pants. Quickly those were pushed past his hips and he was left naked in front of you, and you bit your lip, suddenly overwhelmed by your options.

You stood back up from the bed and motioned to it. “Lay down,” you ordered, still smiling softly, but very much aware that the smile was approaching a smirk.

“Yes, ma’am,” he responded, smiling right back at you. Oh, boy, he was really letting you do this, huh? No questioning, no arguing, nothing, he was just going to let you do your thing. He laid down in the middle of the bed, and looked over at you expectantly. You adjusted your grip on the lasso he’d given you, holding the end of the loop in your hand.

“Give me your hands,” you said, climbing on the bed and straddling over his middle, holding your free hand out, waiting for him to obey. He did so immediately, and you tightened the loop around his wrists, then threaded the end through the slats in your headboard.

“Really too bad you’re not lettin’ me touch you,” Whiskey said from beneath you as you tied the lasso in place.

“If you’re good for me, I might later,” you replied, tightening the knot and tugging on it to make sure he wouldn’t go anywhere. You leaned down, splaying your hands over his chest, planting another kiss on his lips. He kissed you back hungrily, a moan coming from his throat. Before he could get too far into your mouth, though, you pulled away, kissing down his jaw, to his neck. “Are you gonna be good for me?” you asked, kissing slowly along his collarbone.

You started sliding lower down on his body, leaving a trail of kisses in your wake. “Yes, ma’am,” he said again, his voice strained a bit more than it just was. You knew then you were having the desired effect. 

You lowered yourself even more, between his legs, trailing your hands down his thighs, lightly scratching as you went. Once you were poised in perfect blowjob position, making sure he saw you like that, you swung your legs around so you were sitting, facing him. You let your legs fall open so he could have a good view of what you were about to do. He kept staring at you, an expression of slight confusion on his face, as you slid your panties to the side, then ran a finger through your slit. You sighed softly, your head rolling back a bit, teasing yourself just right to make sure you got wet enough he could see it.

“Mm, Jack…” you moaned, a little bit exaggerated, as you brushed your fingers over your clit. You heard the headboard creak as he pulled against his restraints, and a smirk tugged at the corners of your mouth. You rubbed tight circles over your clit for a moment before moving your hand back down to slide a finger into your pussy. “I’m so wet, Jack,” you taunted, moaning again as you went back to giving your clit attention.

“Fuck,” he cursed, and you opened your eyes just in time to see his head fall back to the pillows. He quickly looked back up at you, and you raised your eyebrow, hoping to silently communicate what you wanted. It seems to have worked. “Please, darlin’, you’re killin’ me over here.”

“Please  _ what, _ Jack?” you asked, pulling your hand away and standing on your knees, looking down at him.

“Please, let me fuck you, your perfect wet pussy feels so good,” he groaned, his brow furrowed as if it was helping him form a coherent sentence.

“Yes, it does,” you said quietly, climbing up and straddling over his hips. You readjusted your panties to the side, and slowly guided just the tip of his probably uncomfortably hard cock into you, eliciting a moan from him. You pulled yourself off, and dipped down again, a little deeper this time. Each time, you were treated to a noise from Jack, growing more and more frustrated as you took your time. Eventually you sunk all the way down, seating yourself on his hips comfortably. You moaned as you settled in; this angle was perfect for hitting one of your more sensitive spots.

You felt Jack’s hips shift under you and you leaned forward, placing your hands on his sides. “Ah, no, stay still,” you said, rolling your own against him, making him moan again. “If you move, I’ll stop.”

He nodded, gasping as you started to move your hips again. You found just the right way to do so that the head of his cock hit that sensitive spot, and you removed one of your hands from his side to start rubbing your clit again. He moaned particularly loudly as your walls flexed around him. You weren’t going to last long like this, and he wasn’t either; this situation had you much too turned on to last, and you’d teased Jack enough that he had to be in the same boat. You gasped as your orgasm quickly approached.

“Mm, I’m gonna cum, Jack,” you groaned, grinding down onto him hard. “Cum with me.” You looked down into his eyes, and he looked back, and it was as if your eye contact coordinated the act; you cried out as you cascaded over the edge of your orgasm, and he groaned under you as he hit his. You dragged your own out comfortably, and continued to roll your hips against him until he was twitching under you. At that point you stopped, just sitting there over him, catching your breath, looking down at him. You finally leaned forward a bit, untying his wrists and leaning down to kiss him in the meantime.

He wrapped his arms around you once he was untied, and you stayed right there for several minutes, kissing the entire time. You eventually pulled away enough to speak. “You were good for me,” you said. “So, let me go get cleaned up, and you can eat me out, how about that?”

He grinned. “Sounds good to me,” he responded, letting his arms fall from around you. You hopped off the bed and went quickly to the bathroom, cleaning yourself up before returning. You walked past the bed, and beckoned him to follow as you sat in the chair you kept in your room, knees apart, as close to the edge as you could get without falling off.

He immediately got on his knees in front of you, which was frankly quite a sight, and you sat back, letting him take over for now. He once again moved your panties to the side, and you moaned as he licked up your slit and barely made contact with your clit. You were still sensitive from your previous orgasm. You reached down and grabbed into his beautiful, pullable hair, holding onto it tight, but not quite pulling yet. He easily slid two of his thick fingers inside you, crooking them just right to nestle up against a sensitive spot.

“Yes, right there,” you groaned, gasping as he started working his fingers with his tongue on your clit in tandem. Your other hand found its way into his hair, pulling his face into you even more. He hummed into you, and moaned again at the slight vibration. You continued to praise Jack as he pleasured you, telling him how good he felt and how fucking amazing he was at this. It didn’t take too long before you were coming up on your second climax. “Fuck! Jack, you’re gonna make me cum again!” you nearly shouted, gripping into his hair for all you were worth as it crashed over you. You pulled him hard into you, grinding against his face to ride your orgasm out, and he took it like a champ, still working his tongue and lips and fingers. After what seemed like an eternity, you let him go, and he gasped in a lungful of air. You panted, looking down at him, then smiled.

You sat back up, pulling his face up towards yours into a soft kiss, before pulling away again. “We need to make this a regular thing,” you said. “As long as you don’t mind having me boss you around a little bit.” Jack stood, offering you his hand, and you took it, pulling yourself up off the chair. You two walked back to the bed, and collapsed onto it, wrapped up in each other.

“Hell, you can boss me around more, far as I’m concerned,” he mumbled into your hair as he held you against his chest.

“Mm, if you’ll let me get more creative, even better,” you said, tilting your head back and kissing him again. “Then it’s settled. We’ll just have to start doing this sometimes.” He smiled at you and nodded a little bit.

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Come hang out and say hi over at spacegayofficial on tumblr!


End file.
